


Cooking Wine

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Dust Town (Dragon Age), Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rica Brosca/Bhelen Aeducan, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Natia pressed the tip of her dagger into the table.
Relationships: Female Brosca & Rica Brosca
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Cooking Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Natia pressed the tip of her dagger into the table, already sick of hearing about Rica's noble lover, whoever he might be. He sounded like a pompous ass. He might have status, but that didn't do any of them any good. What use was Orlesian cooking wine when they didn't have food to put on the sodding table? Natia already despised him, but there was no point in telling Rica. She never listened to her when it came to men, or nobles, or anything really. And Mother was actively _encouraging_ it - at least, unless that was the cooking wine talking.


End file.
